conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Glossary of Sierran terms not widely used elsewhere
This is a list of Sierran words not widely used in the rest of Anglo-America, in the , , New Holland, , and/or . Some Sierran terms listed are used commonly however, in select countries. *Asterisks (*) denote words and meanings having appreciable (that is, not occasional) currency in select varieties of English, but nonetheless distinctive of Sierran English for their relatively greater frequency in Sierran speech and writing. *Sierran Hanzi terms in their isolated forms are not presented in this glossary. For Sierran Hanzi characters, see here. *Sierran spelling is consistently used throughout this article, except when explicitly referencing terms in other forms of English. 0–9 ; 611 : (pronounced "six one one") the Sierran ; 77 : a reference to the final year of the Sierran Civil War (18''77''), commonly used by Sierran republicans A ; aba : an affection term to refer to one's ; ace : (informal) a person with or savant-like qualities ; : (1) a cute or attractive female (e.g. She's a nice aegyo.); (2) a cute or playful facial expression. Korean in origin. ; advert : a contraction of , similar to British English, but generally used to refer to malicious or solicitous material online ; aiyah :(alternatively spelled "ai yah" or "ay ya") a expression used to express shock, frustration, or dissatisfaction. Transliteration of the Chinese terms "哎呀" and "哎唷". Chinese in origin. ; bo ta : a traditional expression used when (similar to cheers or bottoms up). Hokkien in origin. ; amongst : a synonym of among used interchangeably and more frequently in Sierran English compared to general Anglo-American English ; : (affectionate) a very kind, loving person (similar to ). Japanese in origin. ; algerine : (informal) a stupid, disrespectful, or boorish person. ; all-over: to be overwhelmed physically, emotionally, or mentally (e.g. "I felt all-over when I found out I had to work today.") ; animal style : . Originated from the animal style spread from . ; Arbees : (affectionate) the RBS (Royal Broadcasting Service) ; Arysian : a portmanteau of " " and " " which is synonymous for " ", but usually used (often mockingly) for proponents of Asian–Aryanism. ; : (pronounced as "ow yai"; alternatively spelled as ao yai or aoyai) a long dress worn by women. Vietnamese in origin. ; : a usually dry . Spanish in origin. ; ascended : intelligent, enlightened, or open-minded ; (be) assed/asked : (informal) to be made to care or do something, usually as a negative or a conditional (AA be bothered to, UK be arsed) ;autoscript : a pre-written statement or document used for academic or occupational purposes ; : a faux used to convey shock or frustration. Originates from the opener to the Catholic traditional prayer to in Latin (Ave Maria). B ; bachup : used similarly to "not giving a damn" (e.g. "the boss doesn't give bachup what his workers think"). Hokkien in origin. ; baity : (informal) suspicious, untrustworthy, unreliable (AA sketchy; UK dodgy) ; bammy : (informal) fried ; plural form "bammys" or "bammies". Possibly in origin from Bāmiyeh (باميه). ; bandy : (1) a for minor wounds; (2) an old and/or small car; (3) (informal) a corruption of , an alcoholic drink ; banger : an energetic or exciting song, usually of or ; baronize : to or to be bestowed with , used to refer to the peerage system in Sierra; individuals who have been baronized are known as nobles or baroned ; based : cool or amazing, generally used to refer to people (e.g. "I'm so based") ; : a or suburb (UK dormitory town; AA bedroom community) ; : a lot, many. French in origin. ; bellows : the ; blinker : the or ; bo ta : a traditional expression used when (similar to cheers or bottoms up). Hokkien in origin. ; booby : a or similar candy ; bop : to quickly glance or look at someone or something; in plural, breasts (vulgar slang e.g. "flash me your bops") ; boujee : (alternatively spelled bougee) ; originally a derogatory term derived from the French word and Marxist term ; bowed : a gentlemen or virtuous individual (when pronounced as the past tense for ) or a well-mannered lady (when pronounced as "bow" in bow tie); can be used as an adjective (e.g. "We're looking for someone who is bowed.") ; brine house/brinery : a water or sewage treatment plant ; brisk : (informal) a walk or stroll, always used a noun (e.g. "to take a brisk") ; (to) bull : to lie or deceive. Derived from " " C ; cacaboo : (affectionate) a jocular, lighthearted tease, usually directed towards small children (similar to rascal) ; Cado : (vulgar) a contraction of the fruit used to refer to a Sierran; depending on the context, it could range from a term of endearment to a deep insult ; canonical : standard or widely accepted truth, often indisputable or common sense ; canopy : (1) A backyard space, usually a patio, covered by a balcony or extended roof; (2) a topping or layer of garnish placed atop dishes, especially rice. Latter term is French in origin from ; : a tricolored candy that mimics the look of corn and is often sold during (AA/UK: candy corn) ; car rest : a ; car rub : an oil spill or slick on the road that is hazardous to drivers and pedestrians ; caroline : a narrow, usually single-lane road ; cha : (informal) tea. Mandarin in origin from (chá) ; chalker : (informal) a teacher or professor ; Chandler : a purse or fashionable women's bag, the term comes from the Chandler brand, whose line of purses were over time ; chao : , more specifically, . Vietnamese in origin from the word cháo. Occasionally spelled as "chow" or "jow" depending on regional dialects. ; chastity officer : a paid government worker or member of law enforcement working for an agency; roughly equivalent to a ; chez(zy) : (informal) home or living quarters (e.g. "If you want, you should come to over to my chez."). French in origin, derives from the word '" ", meaning "at the home of..." ; chew: or similarly textured like ; ch'i : energy of an object or person. Mandarin in origin. ; chibi : an infant, toddler, or a small child. Japanese in origin. ; Cockade : (informal) a neutral term used to refer to Sierran Jacobites. Derives from the traditional white cockade ribbons adorned by Jacobites in their traditional dress ; coiner : ; comforter : a reclinable, usually remote-controlled or manually adjustable chair made out of leather or similar material ; conserver : a container or a cabinet; in some regions, also used to refer to the ; : a pharmacy, or a convenience store that may or may not necessarily sell medicine (AA drugstore; UK corner store approx.) ; creech : an isolated hill with irregular or rugged terrain (similar to butte) ; : spun sugar candy that is often colorful and sold at public events, especially with children (AA cotton candy; UK candy floss) ; covfefe : anything inconsequential or superficial ; cruise (out) : (informal) leave (e.g. "Let's cruise out of here") ; crow : (slang) a monarchist or a Royalist Party member, used dismissively or contemptuously by republicans ; crownie/crowny : (slang) see ''crow D ; dapper : ; dashie : a or ; dental mint : a -flavored sweet, generally shaped like a ; Derp : (slang) a disparaging term to refer to the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra or its members, derives from the party acronym, DRPS ; digestive : a small snack or light beverage consumed just after a meal (similar but not the same as a dessert). Derives from the French term . Unlike the French sense of the word, digestives are not typically alcoholic. ; : (1) generic term for ; (2) Chinese dim sum: a specialized brunch with food served in small baskets and tea at dim sum teahouses. Cantonese in origin from the Cantonese cuisine tradition. ; dip : to have sexual intercourse ; dishwipe : a cloth used for cleaning dishes ; Doctor P's/Dr. P's : (informal) an endearing term to refer to the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra ; Double Double: a hamburger with two patties. Derives from the In-N-Out Double Double item, which has since been genericized. ; : or doorknob ; dossiery : a building or room that stores important and/or personally sensitive documents or archives; roughly equivalent to a ; drainer : or E ; eeya : used to convey disgust, fear, or morbid curiosity ; endgame : (informal) (1) plan; (2) future plans or goals; (3) a romantic relationship, usually a ; ensignman : F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z See also *Sierran English Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierran English Category:Languages of Sierra